A number of methods and apparatus for water purification including for example, an invention by one of the inventors of the present application, which invention is the subject of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 872,162 filed June 9, 1986, now abandoned, and application Ser. No. 054,571 filed May 27, 1987. Although the device and methods described in the aforementioned co-pending applications are admittedly noteworthy, it is nevertheless an objective of the present invention to provide a simpler method and less costly apparatus, especially with respect to manufacturing requirements, and yet which is capable of providing equivalent or better results than the aforementioned inventions.